Simply Routine
by MelloJello-chan
Summary: Levi likes routine. He needs it. But when one day a chaotic new assistant comes into the picture, what's one seriously OCD guy supposed to do? Modern day AU


ooOOOoo

If there's ever one thing you need to know about me, it's that I like routine.

I wake up every morning the same way. I shower, eat, and get dressed all the same way every single time. I expect the same normalcy of most of my life. Which is why I like using city transportation, all the lovely schedules and exact run-times.

I leave my apartment at 7:20 every morning, walk down the stairs, and arrive at the train station by 7:39. The train going downtown arrives around 7:45 and I always grab the third row from the back, left window side. The ride into the city is usually peaceful, everyone quietly preparing for the day.

My station comes up and I get off, walking the rest of the way at 8:19. This is the part I dislike. The hustle and bustle, the pushing and shoving. The chaos of it all irks me, the very thought of all the people who might touch me irritates me to no end. I somehow always make it through and I'm at the office building by 8:34.

I push the lobby doors open and make my way to the second elevator from the back. I jab the number 16 and relax as the doors shut. This elevator is the fastest and I zip up to my floor by 8:37. I meander over to my office, set my briefcase down, and prepare for my day.

This however, is where the normality ends. Shit.

"LEEEEEE-VIIIIIIII! MY LOVELY LITTLE FRIEND THERE YOU ARE!"

At this precise moment, a raging headache begins to form. I sigh, glancing at the crazy woman, Hanji, bounding towards me.

"What Shitty Glasses? Why must we always start the day with your ridiculous screeching?"

She finally makes it over to me, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She seems to be excited today, more so than usual.

"Guess what! You have to guess Levi! Actually, no you take too long to guess. I'll just have to tell you! It's really great news, too!"

"Just get on with it, Shitty Glasses."

"Your assistant quit!"

What.

"Yeah she said something about how you'e impossible to work with and that you're a crazy mothe-"

"I get the point! Gah, what a fucking shit brat," I cursed under my breath. How the fuck was I supposed to find a new assistant at the last fucking moment! The fucking kid didn't even give a notice either! Shit!

"Levi, listen." Hanji began, "I know you need someone to help you today. Moblit can help you for a couple days, just take it easy on him. You need to start looking soon however."

At least she has the decency to be helpful in this hell right now. Ugh I hate change.

"Thanks Shitty Glasses. I'll start to look once I settle in."

"Nothing to it. I'll let Erwin know about what's going on." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Hanji." I said before she left. "What did you mean when you said that this was 'good news'?"

"I knew you couldn't stand her. Trust me, you'd have fired her if she hadn't quit." She left my office, shutting the door to give me some privacy.

I went to my chair, slumping into it. I laid my head on my desk. This was total fucking bullshit. The day had barely begun and I already needed a new assistant. She hadn't lasted long at all. I'd have to find a new one soon. I sat up, taking a deep breath. I pulled my chair up, logged on to my desktop, and begun my search. Someone must be out there that's desperate enough to work immediately.

* * *

ooOOOoo

I thought I knew what desperate was. I was wrong.

"You WHAT?!"

"Mom, listen it wasn't my fault! I was just trying to be fair and she wouldn't listen to me! I wasn't overreacting, she was!"

"SHE WAS YOUR BOSS!"

"So?! That doesn't give her the right to be a bitch!"

"You still got FIRED! You were only there for a week!" I shrunk back at her words. It's true I hadn't been there long at all.

"I swear to everything sacred Eren, why can't you keep a job!? You do this every time!"

"I'm sorry Mom, I'll try harder next time." I apologized furiously, fearing her wrath.

"You better try harder young man, because this is your last chance! If you can't keep a job, you'll be kicked out!" I blanched at her words. No way, I couldn't afford my own place yet. This was my safe haven till I save up enough money.

"But Mom, I don't-"

"No, this is final Eren! I'm not having this anymore! You either keep a job or you find a new place to stay! I'm laying down the law!" She stormed out of the room, slamming my door behind her. I fell back onto the bed, my hands running through my hair. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. What was I going to do?

I laid back, rubbing my face harshly. I needed a new job, like yesterday. I sighed, getting up. I walked over to my crappy old laptop. I grabbed it, laying back down. I opened it and searched for open positions as a receptionist, or a clerk. I was a hard worker and I had fairly good people skills. That would be a good thing in a position like that, right?

I groaned. I was screwed. I had no idea what I was doing. I grabbed my phone, checking the time. It was 11:37. I opened up messages and texted Armin. It was his break, I might as well ask if he could recommend me.

 _Hey man :/_

A few minutes later I got a reply

 **what's up? Did you tell your mom?**

 _Yeah. She's not happy._

 **wow. Sorry man.**

 _Yeah. Listen, i'm sorry i'm doing this but do you know if there are any openings where you work?_

 **Wow. Funny you should ask.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **Someone walked out this morning. A personal assistant.**

 _Whoa really?_

 **Yeah, it was crazy. But she worked for Mr. Ackerman, you know?**

 _The clean freak?_

 **Yeah. Would you want me to put in a good word?**

 _Would they even want someone like me?_

 **Honestly, Ackerman would take anyone at this point. He's freaking out.**

 _Yeah, that'd be great if you could! Thanks man!_

 **No problem. Be prepared though. He'll probably want you to come in immediately.**

 _Good by me_

 **i'll ask. Bye**

 _bye_

I sighed, shutting my phone. Well, it might be temporary, but it was a start. Hell it was basically a promotion from his last job. I got up and went to my closet, reaching for one of my nicer shirts. A good first impression never hurt nobody.

* * *

ooOOOoo

Levi sighed. He sighed again, groaning. He had already gotten a few resumes from interested people, but all of them wouldn't be able to start for another week. 'Short notice' they called it. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face. He checked his watch, realizing the time. He hadn't taken a break yet and given that it was 11:41, he could get something to eat.

Levi got up, walking out of his office to grab some lunch. He was halfway to the elevator when a blonde-headed kid came up to him. He glanced at him, wondering why this kid was bothering him. Wait, wasn't that Eyebrows' assistant?

"Oh sir, I'm glad I caught you! I heard that you're in need of an assistant."

"Yes I am. Why?"

"If you don't mind, I have a friend who'd be willing to take the position."

Levi sighed. "Listen kid, I know you're trying to help your friend but I doubt-"

"No sir, I'm not trying to help him, well actually I am, but he has experience and he's willing to start immediately!"

Oh?

"You see, he's a hard-worker and he's fairly decent at organizing. Here, this is his contact information if you want him to come in." The mushroom head pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, quickly writing down a number and an email. He handed it to Levi, bidding him goodbye and rushing off back to Eyebrows.

Levi looked down at the paper, a name scrawled next to the number. Eren. He folded the paper, putting it in his back pocket. He walked towards the elevator, planning to call the brat after he ate. Hopefully he'd be in a better mood after that. Not likely.

* * *

(so yeah. this happened.)

(author's note~ i've literally never written fanfiction before. i really hope this is good. hmm. i have a few chapters written already so i'll probably post them when i can. so if you can, please review if you liked it or have any pointers that'd be great! thanks!)

(MelloJello)


End file.
